


Up High, Down Low

by awitsalangit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awitsalangit/pseuds/awitsalangit
Summary: Eren and Armin have never done anything past kissing. Eren wants to change that.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 73





	Up High, Down Low

In the many years they've been around each other, Eren has never been subtle about anything. So now Armin questions why Eren would -- of all times -- attempt to hold back his voice. When their sharing the same air breathed and their legs are rubbing against each other. Eren's body language was far too easy to read, given the fact that he was more expressive and painfully honest that anyone. Armin still continues to kiss Eren. All the while pushing the brunette up against the trunk of a tree that was ultimately recognized as Eren and Armin's tree. Every pair in the Corps had their own designated private area for making out. Now here they were kissing in their uniforms with their jackets haphazardly thrown on the ground. It's a little past the time after Hange's experiments with Eren.

They hadn't worried about it getting dark. The longest they've stayed there was a little past sunset. Besides, Mikasa would be able to locate them effortlessly. At present, the sun is only beginning to set and Eren can see the light of dusk illuminate Armin's blond hair in a warm, golden glow. He likes seeing it shine, but he closes his eyes to savor Armin's lips more. And maybe if Armin were generous enough he's be able to savor the taste of something greater.

On Armin's perspective, he's starting to get more accommodated with having Eren pinned against the tree. Though he finds it difficult to kiss Eren at this angle, with his head titled slightly upwards because of their difference in height, Armin confides in Eren's hands entangled in his hair, stroking his fingers across his scalp and lightly pulling at his hair. Eventually, the tugging becomes stronger, and now Armin is invested into what Eren really wantts from him.

Armin's lips stop moving and his mouth stays in place, feeling Eren's light nibbles on his upper lip. Eren detects the absence of movement and opens his eyes to see Armin looking up at him. His hands go slack and moves away from blond hair and stops to caress Armin's plump cheeks. Eren stares at him.

""Armin? Why'd you stop?" Eren asks. He strokes Armin's cheek, starting at the dip beside his nose and crossing the round plumpness and stopping on Armin's jawline. 

"What are you not telling me?" Armin asks back. Suddenly, Eren feels a warm flush sear across his face, covering it with red. Making him flustered was one of the things only Armin can do to Eren. The brunette's posture goes slack and he lays his head on Armin's shoulder in embarrassment. He's been figured out.

"Do you really want to know? Eren says it against Armin's shoulder. "Yes. Tell me, Eren." Armin replies, hand holding the back of Eren's head and scratching lightly. "You can tell me anything." Eren has the chance to get what he wants. But still, He has his tail in between his legs and he figures that he might as well ask Armin with the pleading eyes of a puppy.

"I want you." Eren confesses. 

"You already have me." Armin testifies. 

"No. I mean-" Eren jerks his head back and meets eye-to-eye with Armin.

"I _want_ you. More than what you're thinking..." Eren trails off. He leans in to kiss the corner of Armin's mouth. He feels him smile.

"Me too, Eren." and Armin puts their lips together.

In the next moment, the kiss becomes needier. Armin feels Eren's tongue pressing against his own. And from time to time, their teeth click together. Eren's hands trail down from Armin's neck down to his shoulders. The kiss is so heated with needing that Eren almost feels guilty to part from Armin's mouth. He hastily grabs Armin's shoulders and pushes him, against the tree, switching their positions. Eren wonders if the action was too aggressive. 

Eren pulls away from Armin and begins to leave a trail of kisses from his chest to his neck. Armin hums in approval as Eren presses his tongue against his skin, whispering a quick "I love you" before slipping his hand under the blond's white button-up shirt. He draws circles on where he can feel the hip bone. Eren entices a few moans from Armin when he bites just the right spots on his neck.

When Eren can hear Armin's noises become louder, he stops nibbling on the already-purple spot on Armin's neck. Eren drops to his knees and tugs at the leather of Armin's belt to test the waters. Armin detects the lack of Eren on him and flutter his eyes open. The blond looks down to Eren on his knees. Suddenly, Armin's face is on fire. His hands are quick to cover the red cheeks and embarrassment. The brunette takes it nonetheless, taking his hand to rub Armin's dick through his trousers.

"E-Eren...you're sure about this?" 

"Yeah," Eren looks up at Armin whilst he unbuckles the blond's belt.

"I want this."

The belt unbuckles but Eren leaves it on Armin's trousers, lest the cleanup would take longer. He unzips Armin's trousers and sees his bulge stretching the garment of his underwear. Armin's heart beats loud like a drum and his body hot.

"You're okay with this, right?" Eren makes sure before pulling down the garment. Armin nods his head. "I'm nervous." he declares. Eren believes Armin's words. They had never tried anything like this before. And the pressure being made on Armin's dick that isn't by him must feel so foreign. Eren looks up at the flushed blond.

"I know. So I'm asking you to trust me." Eren says, rubbing his palm where he can feel the base of his cock. "I want to make you feel good."

Armin breathes out and nods to give Eren his consent to proceeds. The brunette pulls down his underwear and takes Armin's cock in his hand. He's seen short glances of it before, after training when they head of the showers and at the barracks when they have to quickly put on their uniforms to not be late to any drills. He's made an image of it in his mind. Smooth, circumcised, not too big but not small either, the head pink and the rest a little darker with brown. Now that it's standing hard in front of him, he feels his mouth water. Eren gives Armin's cock a few strokes.

"Put your hands on me if you need to." he says then starts sucking at the tip. On Armin's side, he finds Eren's staring eyes while he starts with his head very appealing. HIs hand is on his own cheek and he can feel his face rise in temperature. Eren's mouth is becoming wetter with spit as he continues to lick and suck. Armin thinks how vulnerable the situation they're in is if they were ever found out and seen.

When he saliva on his mouth begins to pool, Eren takes the underside of Armin's cock and swallows to create suction. Eren takes Armin deeper in his mouth until his nose touches the base of darker blond hair. Armin is almost enough to make him choke. He begins to bob his head, pulling his head back and then leaning back in. Once Eren finds a rhythm he can work with, he closes his eyes to take in Armin in his mouth.

"Eren... Mmm..." Armin bites his bottom lip and moans at the newfound sensation. The feeling of someone's mouth on him feels so different from his own hand. it feels warm and slick with Eren's saliva and oddly... better. And the warm light of dusk covering Eren's face, the lashes of his closed eyes seemed to glow as it reflects the light. The anxiety leaves Armin's body soon after and -- now drunk in pleasure -- he finds himself stroking Eren's cheek with one hand and softly playing with his hair with the other. Once Eren found the steady pace he works on, Armin tosses his head back. The moment, the stimulation and the warm light from the sun made the scene both hot and endearing.

Armin looks back down to Eren and the brunette's newly found dedication to him makes Armin flush even more. His ears turn red when he finds Eren pretty from this angle. Armin finds a steadier pace of breathing and strokes Eren's cheek with his thumb. Eren feels the soft touch and looks back at Armin with heavy-lidded eyes. The blue in them seemed to change color from this light. Eren lifts his right hand from his knee to meet with the hand that touched his cheek to brush his fingers against his knuckles and hold it gently. He closes his eyes and continues to work on Armin's satisfaction with his mouth.

The blond thought that it couldn't possibly get better than this. The bliss had him struggling to keep his composure and it covered his forehead with sweat. His bangs stuck to his forehead, as well as some of the other strands that framed his face. Then, Eren moved Armin's hand that he held so both hand were buried in blond locks. He tilted his and changed his original pace. Armin let out a noise higher than his voice's octave as Eren sucked with a faster, sloppier rhythm. It took Armin all his might trying to stop himself from thrusting into Eren's mouth.

"E-Eren! H-hah... You're... good at this," moaned Armin. And it's true. Either Armin is sensitive or Eren is shockingly good with his mouth. Armin might have to inquire Eren about this later. Armin tossed his head back when Eren flicked his tongue _just_ right. His hands roam around the brunette's hair, lightly tugging when his hands needed something to grip. The pace that Eren is maintaining made him short of breath, Armin's knees slightly bend and his back presses harder the bark of the tree behind him when he find sit difficult to support his weight and keep himself standing. He gives in and slowly thrusts once into Eren's mouth. The sensations he's receiving gives Armin a reason for his moaning to be louder, drawing out syllables that he hadn't plan on leaving his mouth.

"Eren takes the hints. He sucks harder on Armin's cock. Now changing the angles of where his lips touch the base by tilting his head more often. His jaw is starting to get tired. But judging from Armin's moaning, he's doing more than a great job and there's no reason to stop now.

Armin feels the familiar rising of overbearing pleasure. It wouldn't be too long for the exponential growth to make Armin hit his high. The feeling starts to become too much that he grips on Eren's hair and thrust lightly into his mouth, more than once. "Eren.. I'm-" Armin let's out a long and held-back sounding groan as Eren starts to feel moisture on the back of his throat. Armin hits his climax and the orange glow of the sunset in the distance makes him feel hazy as the overbearing clarity of his orgasm takes over his body. He feels pressure on his shaft as Eren swallows the first bits of Armin's release. He lets Armin thrust into his mouth as the last seconds of Armin's orgasm pass. And, quite frankly, he's never come that hard in his life before.

Eren takes Armin out of his mouth soon after. He finally lets himself breathe through his mouth as the blond in front of him also catches his breath. Some of Armin's semen drips down his chin and Eren wipes it off with his sleeve. When he stands up, his knees almost give away, a result of staying on his knees for a long period of time. He stands properly and pushes Armin's bangs from his face. 

"Are you alright?" Eren asks, stroking Armin's cheek with his thumb. Armin smiles.

"I feel great!" he confesses, as he buttons back his pants and buckles his belt. 

"That was amazing. You're amazing, Eren!" Armin laughs. Eren hears Armin's hearty laughter and his chest beats faster and fills with, well... love.

Armin wraps his arms around his neck and Eren embraces him back. They hold each other in silence for a few moments of bliss until Armin whispers, "I feel like I should do something for you too." then kisses Eren's left cheek. They look at each other. The sun is almost gone.

"Maybe some other time. And it's almost dark. We should head back." Eren's says, cupping Armin's cheeks. Armin responds, "Yeah..." and Eren plants a kiss on his cheek.

"Race you there!" in a flash, Eren starts running to the direction of the barracks. Armin grins and picks up their jackets from the ground. He runs after Eren.

"Hey! Not fair!" Armin yells.

"Too slow!" Eren teases and runs off with Armin on his trail just as the sun shines it's last seconds of light.


End file.
